


8 PM

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold, Common Cold, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: He hadn’t thought it was that late. Peter never went to sleep before at least 2 am, against Tony’s recommendations. Although, he was perfectly aware that the kid based some of his habits on him, and well, he didn’t set the best example sleep-wise.Glancing down at his Stark-phone, Tony read the time. 8 pm. This was not normal.





	8 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no see! I just haven't really had the motivation to write recently but I saw an amazing prompt and this story just wrote itself in my head so here we are!

Tony walked into the common room of the tower completely expecting to find an underage superhero playing video games on the giant TV screen or doing whatever else it is teenagers did. Instead he was met with silence, the TV was off and there was no movement. The only sound was loud breathing, bordering into snoring, coming from the couch.

Curious, Tony followed the sound, looking over the back of the couch to find Peter sprawled out in his normal clothes dead asleep.

He hadn’t thought it was _that_ late. Peter never went to sleep before at least 2 am, against Tony’s recommendations. Although, he was perfectly aware that the kid based some of his habits on him, and well, he didn’t set the best example sleep-wise.

Glancing down at his Stark-phone, Tony read the time. 8 pm. This was _not_ normal.

Tony looked back at the teen and really took in Peter’s disheveled appearance. His hair was rumpled from sleep and was sticking to his forehead. Sweat glistened on his skin, contrasting its paleness. The only colored area was on his cheeks, which were flushed red, a telltale sign of a fever. To top off the cake, Peter was definitely snoring, showing off just how congested he was.

Tony walked to the front of the couch and sat on the coffee table, just in front of Peter’s head.

“Hey underoos,” Tony murmured gently, running his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Peter cracked his eyes open and stared blankly at him for a moment. Then realization dawned on him and he gasped, triggering a series of rough coughs. Tony rubbed the kid’s back soothingly, stopping once the coughing died down but not removing his hand.

“Bad cough, much? Your ribs okay?” Tony asked jokingly, frowning at the heat radiating onto his hand.

“I’m fine.” Peter whispered. Tony winced, the kid sounded like he had gargled glass.

“Really? Cause if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re getting sick.” Tony reasoned, studying the kid’s face.

“I think I’m past the getting sick part M-Stark.” Peter whispered, looking at Tony, pain evident in his expression.

Tony frowned. He knew the kid wasn’t off well, but if Peter was _admitting_ to feeling bad then this was a whole other ball park.

“How about we get you to your room? That’s got to be more comfortable than this old couch.” Tony suggested. Peter seemed to consider this for a moment, then bobbed his head in a tiny nod.

Tony pulled the lanky teenager up off the couch, but Peter pushed him away once he was standing. Tony watched worriedly as he swayed, shaking like a leaf. He moved to help him again, but Peter shook his head before taking an unbalanced step.

“Please let me help you, I’m scared you’re gonna fall.” Tony pleaded. He put his arm around Peter’s waist and the teenager automatically slumped onto him.

They made slow progress, with Tony doing most of the work. Every so often he would check to make sure Peter was still conscious, which he was, sort of. Peter wasn’t asleep, but he definitely wasn’t awake either.

Finally, they made it to Peter’s room. As soon as Peter got to the bed, he flopped on it and curled into a ball. Tony sighed, searching the kid’s drawers for pajamas. Once he found them, he returned to the bed and sat next to Peter’s trembling form.

“Hey Pete, I need you to wake up enough to put these on for me.” Tony said softly, brushing the bangs out of Peter’s face. Peter opened his eyes and blearily stared up at him before nodding and sitting up. Tony watched as he wrestled with his shirt, making sure he was aware enough to complete the task, before getting up and grabbing meds.

By the time he returned, Peter had finished getting changed and was already back asleep, curled up into a tight ball.

“Wake up one last time for me Pete. You’ve got to take these meds.” Tony murmured, stroking Peter’s hair. Dazed looking eyes blinked up at him, before he sat up. Tony placed the meds into his hand and Peter placed them into his mouth, his movements sluggish. He swallowed with a sip of the water Tony brought, before curling back into his ball.

Tony set the glass onto the nightstand and pulled a chair up next to the bed. He gazed at the sleeping form his mentee for a moment, watching the teen shiver. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over him, smiling as the shaking stopped. Tony sat down in the chair and yawned.

“Friday, lights out.”


End file.
